Kevin Kyle
Kevin Kyle ([[Iblis Trigger|'Iblis Trigger]], [[Vaati The Wind Mage|'Vaati The Wind Mage']] and peepeepoopoo man) Jimmy Brando's '''''special adopted younger brother. His powers are far weaker than Jimmy's. They are that of a mere pettiebones. In other words, weak as shit, yamcha tier. With a power level of 4,931 brings him to being the weakest villain. When he's not attempting to dethrone Jimmy, he's forcing innocent villagers to watch him play video games live on the big screen. Or so he thinks... No one is intimidated by him, they just feel sorry for him and show up to the big Twitch off so he doesn't throw "A Sperg Rage" and burn all their crops. He tried to attack Sex Hex Maniac once (along with of what appeared to be some sort of gerbil he put in a dress.) But he ended up failing and exposing his sperg side to Jimmy. Jimmy banished him to the most vile depths of frightside known as "Twotch", the place where all the unfunny Vinesauce wannabe's go to be forever be noticed. You are able to read Natalie's journal entries in Ape Escape about Kevin. It was mentioned that this fucker literally eats nothing but shitty pizza's and "nachos". This is honestly really gross. He uses sausage meat for his nachos and grey Crayola crayons for the meat on his pizza. He died after 5 brave knights sliced his chicken nugget tongue off and he shriveled up. He came back and we told him to go away, so he did. Ape Escape Debut This was his first mayor role as a villain nuisance. After his ape slaves escaped from his basement, he decided it was best to try and take control over the land of Twitch.tv. He wanted to become the "Third Vinesauce" member, despite there being way more than 3 members. Spike Spiegal the main protagonist, took great offence to this and teamed up with Rev, Joel and for some reason NintendoCaprisun, to take Kevin down. In the end Kevin realizes the Iblis Trigger '' would give him more power. He ejected himself from his "Shift0-mech0" machine and flew off to the world of Sonic 06. Sonic 06 Depbut The original plot of Sonic 06 would have involved him. You play as sonic and you have to head to Twitch HQ to stop him from uploading another stream. You're too late and his fart bomb destroy's the city of "''Crisis City". Kevin then turns into the Iblis Trigger and attempts to consume all things funny to turn them into washed out bland humor. You defeat him by talking about the current most popular meme at the time of development. His sperg side twitches and he crawls back to his cave to hump his bodypillow with a picture of a dog's on it. Powers Raw Chicken Nugget Tongue: His father chopped off his tongue and replaced it with a raw chicken nugget after he "wouldn't shut the fuck up about his streams". His tongue dispenses pure grease and yellow pus. '''Ruins Everything: '''Quite literally, ruins everything he touches. '''Shit-Shit Fruit: '''Kevin has consumed the Shit-Shit fruit which allows him to gain control over all types of shit. He can form it into any shape he desires and even use it to levitate in the air. He can pull the shit out from your body, but only through your ass and doesn't leave a trail behind. So honestly, he's doing more good than harm to you. But no one wants to tell him that. Category:Main Antagonists